


[podfic] Wolf in the House

by JoeLawson, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Wolf Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic, Feral Derek, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/pseuds/JoeLawson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What? It’s totally an improvement. He’s not scowling, or dating bad guys, or slinking around in unsanitary places. Still a bit paranoid, but what can you do. At least he’s a lot easier to get along with when you can buy his affections with ear rubs.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“And you always wanted a dog,” Sheriff added wryly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“And I always wanted a dog.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Wolf in the House

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolf in the House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992896) by [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/pseuds/JoeLawson). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Pre-Slash, Actual Wolf Derek Hale, Feral Derek Hale, Angst, Self Harm, Fluff and Humor, Pack Dynamics, POV - Derek Hale, Domestic  
 ****

 **Music:**  [Wolves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jH3C8FyHsIk), as performed by Phosphoescent  
 ****

 **Length:**  04:11:35  
 ****

 **Download Link:**  This podfic is available as a direct-download zip file of mp3s [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Wolf%20in%20the%20House.zip) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
